Perfect
by FearNemesis
Summary: Young Pietro wants to be more than perfect to make his father proud of him, but it hardly ever turns out that way. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Young Pietro Maximoff was an intelligent young boy. He was skilled, well-mannered, and prideful. Of course, being the son of Magneto, he had to be. It was his job to carry on the family name and carry-out all of his father's plans perfectly or better. His father was a hero, a leader, and everything he wished to be. Everyone respected his father for he was the most powerful mutant in existence and he commanded respect.

With that load on his shoulders, the sixteen year old boy was very attentive and responsible. ready to do every and anything to make his father proud.  
However, he was a sixteen year old boy, so he did get distracted sometimes, and when you are the fastest mutant in the planet, things can go painfully slow and become boring quick.  
Today he was called into his father's office. He knew his father hated waiting on him, especially since he had absolutely no reason to ever be late to anything, so he made his way up the stairs at top speed, stopping at the door.  
"You asked to see me, father?" The boy asked,trying to keep the delight from his voice, he know his father hated when he became so affectionate, but he was glad to be needed by his father. His father hardly ever spent any time with him, so he enjoyed the few moments he got to speak to him when receiving orders.

Yes, come in." Magneto said, using the same voice he would use with any other of the members. He wasn't one to sweet talk to him simply because he was his son.  
He continued speaking, this time looking up at his boy, "I need you to run to Genosha and tell the acolytes to prepare for our return." He turned back to his paperwork.  
"We're returning to Genosha?" Pietro asked. As soon as his father looked up at him, he regretted the question. Father's orders should be followed not questioned.

"Yes." Magneto replied heavily at his boy, "We have got business to take care of there. There seem to be some problems."

"Yes,sir. I'll get on that." Pietro gave an obedient nod, knowing better than to continue wasting his father's time when he was obviously busy and had more important things to do. He walked down the stairs, remembering the last time he had been in Genosha. His father was needed much more over there, and so he hardly ever saw him at all. At least here he got to watch his father working sometimes. He sighed. The only upside was that they owned a palace there where he was treated like the prince he was, which he loved.

Pietro headed out the door and then suddenly he was slapped by reality.

Had his father really just asked him to RUN to Genosha and back? But...that would mean he needed to cross the sea. Four times...

Pietro had been so ecstatic to do something useful to his father until he realized how useless he'd be. The young boy had forgotten that he had told his father that he had perfected running on water. He had only wanted to impress his father and it had worked, except that it was a lie.  
Pietro had practiced all summer long, running across water. He had only been able to do it for a short while until he got tired then began to sink. That happened in lakes, there was no way he was getting across an entire ocean!  
This was unbelievable. What would he tell his father now?  
He wouldn't. He wouldn't because today, whether he liked it or not, he was going to get across that ocean even if he drowned in the process. He'd rather die than have to face his father and tell him that he had lied and that he was unimpressive and not worth his time.  
He ran to the coast now and stared out into the sea. It was so large. And the deeper he ran in, the deeper it would get and he'd be too far in and too tired to swim back.  
Pietro took a deep breath in and ran. It was very easy running on water, at his speed it only felt like he was walking on a wet floor.  
He smiled, everything was going good, he wasn't tired and everything was fine!  
Normally, the boy was very cocky but he knew he had to be careful this time and not take any chances so he stopped on a boat for a rest stop even though he wasn't tired. He looked throughout the boat and found that fish was the main food supply there, which he didn't mind. He grimaced when he realized cooking all of it would take far too much time, so he'd have to eat it raw. He took a moment to stare at the pile of fresh fish, some of them still flopping around. He opened his mouth and began stuffing in fish after fish, until it was all gone.  
He almost gagged at the taste in his mouth afterwards and drank some fresh water.  
Now that he had reloaded his energy, he ran off again before the crew on the boat had even noticed he was there.  
He ran and at one point he had gotten tired again but luckily he found another boat to rest on before continuing.  
He made it to Mauritania. Good he had made it and he was still alive. Although it had taken a lot longer than it should have. He just hoped his father hadn't noticed.  
He ran to the opposite coast and ran across to Madagascar then to Genosha, which was a fairly easy task.

He went into the Acolytes building.  
"Why look, it's Magneto's brat!" Exclaimed Pyro as the others laughed. Of course if Magneto had been there, the greeting would have been different.  
"Watch who you are talking to!" Glared Pietro, "I have news from my father..."

Everyone quieted down to hear the news.  
"What is it, Prince?" Asked Feral.

"My father and I will be returning soon and we want everyone assembled for a meeting everything to be in order." Pietro announced. He liked this feeling of power, they were all giving him attention and respect, with an exception to the idiot from Australia but everyone was used to him.  
Pietro knew he had power over them and that they would listen to every word he said. He couldn't help but take advantage of this, "We expect a feast, if you weren't already planning one. And lots of gifts for me, the prince. Also some entertainment an-"  
"Gifts? Entertainment?" Many of the mutants were confused at this. Magneto was their king but he had certainly not ever asked for anything like this, especially in a time of trouble, they didn't know how they would manage to assemble this.

"We have limited resources here, surely he will understand that," Began one of the mutants but was cut off by the little brat.  
"No, that is what is expected." He told them.  
The mutants didn't understand, "When will Magneto return?"  
"Hmm..I don't know, could be this week, or perhaps next. Just be prepared." He told them and left.  
He journeyed back and this time got tired and sank, just half a mile from the beach. He had to be pulled out by a lifeguard which he didn't bother to thank. He simply ran off when he'd caught his breath.  
He ran up to his father's study and walked in without knocking, the power still hadn't worn off,"Alright I did what you asked me to, it was a bit difficult but I managed it, I deserve a treat."He said proudly and walked over to watch what his father was working on, completely forgetting that although he was a prince, his father was the king.  
Magneto looked at his boy wondering why he was acting this way. He didn't like it. He looked at his boy and gave him a stinging swat to his bottom, "That took two hours, where were you?" He asked sternly.

That swat was enough to bring Pietro back to his place and he was horrified when he realized what he had been doing. He resisted the urge to reach back and protect his backside, but he walked back to the other side of his father's desk, the desk being the only thing distancing them.  
"I'm sorry father...I." He looked down in shame not having an explanation and knowing his father didn't care for 'sorry'.  
"I asked you a question boy, I expect an answer not an excuse."

Pietro straightened himself and spoke, "I had trouble running over the sea."  
"I thought you had told me you could."  
"No, I can! It's just, this one was a little big..."  
"Pietro..." He growled, frustrated.

"I promise not to take long in the future. I'll try my best and become faster, I promise." He told his father, and meant it.  
Magneto nodded "Go to your room and pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Yes sir." He went to his room, feeling ashamed. He packed his things in a minute. Now there was nothing to do. Man, superspeed sucks sometimes.

In the morning, Erik took his son into their private plane and they flew to Genosha.  
Pietro enjoyed the plane ride because his father was forced to talk to him.

He had quizzed him on all that he knew about mutants and what he'd learned in school and books. Pietro was so proud that he was able to answer every single thing correctly and he saw his father smile at him. It was absolutely perfect.

They got to Genosha and found the mutants in a panic. They ran up to Magneto apologizing.  
"Oh my king, we are so sorry we were not able to set up a festival like you asked. It was such short notice and we didn't have time! We have failed you."  
"Festival? I didn't ask for a-" Magneto's gaze fell onto his son. "What did you do?" He asked coldly.  
Pietro felt like crying now. He bit his lip.  
"You are to wait for me at the palace in your room, Pietro." He ordered and left to take care of the havoc his son had caused.  
Pietro ran to the palace and laid on his bed, awaiting his father.  
He missed his sister so much. He missed Bova. Why couldn't his father just love him?  
Why did he have to just sit around and wait for his father to get rid of him too the same way he had done with Wanda?  
He laid down and cried now, hoping that by crying now he wouldn't be able to cry when his father punished him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro was left to wallow in his own guilt for a few hours before Magneto finally went upstairs and into his bedroom.  
He felt terrible, but he tried to be brave in front of his father.  
"You have disappointed me greatly today, Pietro. You have embarrassed me in front of my followers and made me look like a fool."He growled.  
Pietro bit his lip,feeling the hot tears welling up in his eyes again,ready to fall. If he blinked even once, he was sure they'd all start falling.  
"But worst of all, you have acted like an insolent little brat with absoultely no manner. Pietro, you are a prince and it's time you start to act like one. However, if you think being prince means you get to have your way when I am not around , then you are severely mistaken and I will choose another if you do not straighten up, young man." He said as he paced in front of the boy, occasionally stopping to look at him and make sure he was listening.  
Pietro now was looking down at his lap as the teardrops fell. That stung. Now his father would find someone else to be his successor? Whoever his father chose, Pietro was sure that Erik would find him a much suitable son.  
Before he knew it, he was quivering and breaking into sobs, shaking as he tried to control himself. But he couldn't take it anymore. He had disappointed his father again. He had embarrassed him! He was surely going to send him away now. Who wouldn't? He was useless, worse than useless, he always managed to ruin things one way or another. He could never be good enough for his father so that meant he wasn't good at all.  
Erik paused and watched his son sob. At first he was cold and glared,waiting for the boy to stop his nonsense. Then he sensed how much his boy was hurting, and it overwhelmed him. "Pietro,"Erik called, trying to get his attention, wanting to see that he was okay. However, his boy did not look up or stop crying. Erik was worried and sat next to the boy,taking him onto his lap to sit. "Pietro..." He repeated, softer this time,gentle. He pet the boy's soft silver hair,holding his trembling body to his chest. "My dear son, what is the problem?" Erik asked his boy, desperate for a reply. He couldn't stand to see him crying.  
Normally, he frowned upon the crying, because it was a son of weakness. He hated it when the boy was younger and would cry because he didn't get a treat, or because he didn't want to train, and for the usual scraped knee. But this, this was a different kind of crying. This was real pain,real tears, real anguish and dread that his son was feeling, and Erik couldn't stand it.  
The young boy sobbed, and he couldn't believe his father was embracing him in such a way. It only made him cry more. He was so pathetic his father felt the need to comfort him! His father never did that, ever! God, he was weaker than he thought. Worse than a failure.  
But despite his feeling, Pietro buried his face into his father's chest, feeling his hold. He couldn't quite yet speak, he was nearly done crying yet.  
Erik rubbed the boy's back, "It is okay,Pietro...please stop crying,"He pleaded. He hadn't felt this helpless since his children were babies and he couldn't get them to stop crying. He recalled that Pietro had always been the louder one, and he was usually really good at getting him to calm down when he held him in his arms. Wanda was harder to calm. Erik always figured it was her mother that she missed.  
Pietro's sobbing had ceased and now it was just whimpers. He tried holding his breath so that his hiccups weren't quite so loud, but it just didn't work that way.  
Erik had snapped out of his memory and looked down at his child that had calmed. He glanced over at the clock and realized that they had been there for over thirty minutes now. He wondered how long ago Pietro had stopped crying, he hadn't even realized. He had been crying so loud, perhaps he was crying out all the times he had to hold his tears in the past.  
"Are you feeling better now,Pietro?" Erik asked,still petting his son's hair. He didn't want to make his son think he was angry with him for having cried.  
Pietro was silent except for his little whimpers, but he nodded slowly,still holding onto his father, not wanting to let go.  
The next moments were spent in silence as Erik comforted his child, then Pietro finally spoke up, his voice still shaky and weak, "..A-are you really g-going to replace me?..."He asked, the last two words in his question were said with pain as more tears came to his eyes. "Like you did with Wanda?" He finished before beginning to cry again, however this time not as loud.  
Erik frowned as he realized what had happened. He remembered how devastated it had been for him and more so for Pietro, when they had left Wanda at the asylum. However he didn't think that Pietro held that trauma to this day.  
"Pietro...you are my son and you could never be replaced. I would never try to replace you," He assured him, feeling the need to hold him tighter.  
"B-but you said!" Pietro sobbed.  
"I...Pietro, I am sorry. I did not mean it. I only wanted you to be taking your role seriously, I didn't mean to upset you in such a way," He told him,feeling tears in his own eyes now. What a horrible father he was. He had really made his child think that he was just some disposable thing that would be tossed as soon as it was used. His son, how could he do this to his son?  
Pietro was shocked. His father who hated apologies had just apologized to him! He poked his head up at his father, "You...you sent Wanda away," He couldn't help but bring up. If he had sent her away when she was daddy's little girl, he would send the screw-up out even faster.  
"Pietro, we discussed this...I had thought you understood." He held him, "Your sister...she was not well. It hurt me to send her away, it really did. But after talking with Charles, he made it clear that it was best for her. She needed to get well before she hurt herself or her loved ones. It was an extremely difficult decision Pietro, I did not simply send her away, I would never do that to either of you. You are my children and I love you very much."  
"I want to be good, father...I really do, but I'm sorry I can't be good." Pietro was useless and his father was forced to keep him because he was his son.  
"Pietro you are young, you will learn. I have put far too much pressure on you, and I am terribly sorry that it took so long for me to realize it. However, you are a Prince, and that means your responsibilities will always be greater than other children your age, Pietro. You should be proud of that. I want you to do well, Pietro, but I don't want you to feel try my patience sometimes but that is only because you are so powerful." Erik smiled at his boy.  
Pietro blushed a bit. His father thought he was powerful?  
"It is so difficult for me to keep up with you all the time. I know you are extremely intelligent and that is why you often get bored with your everyday routine. I am sorry I cannot keep up with you, you are far too powerful for me."  
Pietro smiled just a bit now, "I'm only as powerful as I am because of you,father. I'm definitely not more powerful than you, but I wish to be someday...I'll train really hard for it and I'll make you proud."  
Erik smiled,"You made me proud the instant you were born."  
Pietro looked back down and smiled. Erik held his boy on his lap until he felt better and had stopped to cry. However, that was a bit counter productive because of what he needed to do next.  
"Pietro, you will still need to be punished for the trouble you caused today." Erik reminded,looking over to the dresser, locating what he was looking for.  
The sixteen year old pouted a bit but accepted it. "Yes sir, I'm sorry."  
"You will be sorrier soon,"Erik said as he opened his hand and made the silver hairbrush sitting on Pietro's dresser come to him.  
Pietro knew this wasn't going to end well. A spanking never ended well, but a spanking with that dreaded thing was hell. The boy stood up,ready for further instruction to be given.  
Erik held the brush and set it down on the bed. He unbuttoned his son's jeans and tugged them down, taking him over his knee then tugging his boxers down to meet his jeans. He picked up the silver hairbrush again and rested it on his son's bottom.  
Pietro felt the cold brush touching his skin and it sent shivers up his spine because he knew that although that brush was cold, it was going to heat up his backside.  
"Now Pietro, I want you to know that I do this so we do not have a repeat of what happened today. When I ask you to deliver a message, I expect you to do just that and not alter anything. You caused everyone to become extremely upset with us. Of course I have settled things now but that is not an excuse to skip teaching you a lesson on stirring up trouble."  
"Yes fath-OW!" Pietro winced as the first hit fell on his right cheek. He felt the terrible sting on his skin and he could already feel he would be very sore after this. He wanted to rub but resisted. He deserved this.  
Erik began bringing down the brush more, starting at the top, and going down with every swat,down to his sit spots then began up top again and repeated this over and over again, making sure to leave a bright red hot bottom.  
Pietro had kicked and clenched his teeth to keep from yelping out but soon enough he was in tears again, "Owww!" He wailed as the swats wouldn't stop. It hurt so bad, he reached back to rub his poor bottom but Erik had tapped his hand with the brush and he removed it. It hurt terribly but he had wanted to take his punishment, and all he could do about the pain was cry. He squirmed around and choked on his sobs. Just when he felt his bottom was just about blistered, he went limp and his cries grew much louder and longer.  
Erik set the brush down then and pulled his boy back onto his lap to sit, being careful with his bottom.  
Meanwhile Draco was clawing at Pietro's door, wanting to get in and comfort him. Draco, was the name of Pietro's little cheetah cub.  
Erik kissed Pietro's head.  
Pietro sniffled, "I gotta let him in daddy or he'll start crying... "Pietro said, without noticing what he had just called his father.  
Erik smiled, he never knew how good it felt to hear that. Though he was sure that if Pietro began using that more, he'd be getting himself out of trouble frequently.  
The small cheetah cub chirped at his master. Pietro fixed his pants and opened the door and picked up baby Draco. The small feline purred and tried his best to comfort. Erik had gotten this cheetah for him,specially altered to be faster so that his son would have a pet to keep up with him.  
Erik knew his son would be okay now. "I will call you down for dinner, Pietro. We can all have dinner together.." He told him. Usually everyone ate at different times and Erik never really had any time to spend with his son, but he wanted to change that.  
Pietro closed his door and went to bed, holding the mischievous purring little kitten in his arms. He kissed his pet happily, he was happy now knowing his father really did love him. "Let's take a nap until dinner,okay?" He asked the little feline.  
Draco agreed and they curled up together.

-  
Comments are greatly appreciated!  
...they make me feel less lonely D:  
but seriously...xD comments make me happy.


End file.
